A Dinosaur's World
A Dinosaur's World is a 2028 American computer-animated drama film produced by Owen Laramore Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The 25th theatrical Owen Laramore film, it was directed by Sing It! producer Allen J. Zipper in his directorial debut from a screenplay by Paul Thomas Anderson, and stars the voices of Ben Mendelsohn, Timothy Olyphant, Jamie Foxx, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Simon Rex, Thandie Newton, Jennifer Coolidge, Kelly Preston, Omarion, Jim Hanks, Cuba Gooding Jr., and Colin Ford After the successful release of ''Nemo Saves The Ocean'' in 2025, Disney and Owen Laramore Entertainment confirmed plans for a film about dinosaurs, with Zipper directing. Zipper brought in Paul Thomas Anderson to pend the screenplay. Set in a world entirely inhabited by anthropomorphic talking dinosaurs, the film tells the story of a Tyrannosaurus Rex named Timmy (Mendelsohn) who rebels against his predatory instincts and dreams of becoming the king of the dinosaurs. Along the way, he rounds up a group of dinosaurs to chase his dream by defeating the villainous Destruct Spinosaurus. Composers Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell, who had worked on prior Owen Laramore Entertainment features, returned to score A Dinosaur's World. The film was released theatrically in the United States on September 27, 2028 to critical and commercial success, grossing $700 million worldwide on a $195 million budget. A Dinosaur's World was praised for its animation, plot, and the vocal performances of Mendelsohn, Olyphant, and Foxx. It received five Academy Award nominations: Best Screenplay, Best Picture, Best Original Score, Best Animated Feature, and Best Cinematography (winning the latter two), as well as a nomination for the Annie Award for Best Animated Feature. Plot In a world entirely inhabited by anthropomorphic dinosaurs, a young Tyrannosaurus Rex named Timmy Rev and his best friends, Vick the Velociraptor, Katherine Triceratops, and Sandoval Stegosaurus explore the whole kingdom. Everyone is excited for Timmy, except for a Spinosaurus named Destruct, who is jealous because Timmy will be the next king. When a fire occurs, Timmy saves his younger sister, Anastasia Rex from the fire. Years later, now young adult, Timmy, Vick, Katherine, and Sandoval show their affections for their mates. He, Vick, Katherine, and Sandoval set out to chase Timmy's dream by meeting with a team of dinosaurs called the Sauruses consisting of Ramie Brachiosaurus, Gloss Giganotosaurus, Walden Pteranodon, Oma Pachycephalosaurus, Minkoff Dilophosaurus, Alan Ankylosaurus, and Parlaman Parasaurolophus. Walden tries to eat a fish--and barely escapes being eaten by a Deinosuchus. Back in T. Rex Land, Timmy hosts a show to reveal his greatest ideas to the kingdom. They start dancing, but Destruct sees this as a threat to the kingdom and blames Timmy for their lack of food. Timmy attempts to tell the truth, but Destruct deviously tells him that a cowardly T. Rex being the king of the dinosaurs will lead to destruction, and orders him, Vick, Katherine, Sandoval, and the Sauruses to leave. The other T. Rexes declare that not having Timmy around is best for the kingdom, prompting Timmy, Vick, Katherine, Sandoval, and the Sauruses to curse revenge on Destruct for his lie. Anastasia follows Timmy and tries to join him as his mate. Fearing for her safety, Timmy indirectly insults her, driving her away. Upon reaching the unknown, Timmy, Vick, Katherine, Sandoval, and the Sauruses realize Timmy was meant to be king--Destruct lied to him and used the T. Rexes against him so he could be king of the dinosaurs. If Timmy defeats Destruct, the kingdom will replenish and his honor will be restored. They dash back to T. Rex Land and Timmy challenges the will of Destruct. Destruct backs Timmy towards an edge, but his schemes are exposed. As a result, fascinated T. Rexes (including Anastasia) condemn Destruct. Timmy, Vick, Katherine, Sandoval, and the Sauruses fight off Destruct. Destruct leaps at Timmy, but Timmy manages to throw Destruct over the edge. His deinonychus minions eat Destruct after hearing his lies. The dinosaurs praise Timmy as hero and crown him and Anastasia king and queen, replenishing the kingdom. Cast * Ben Mendelsohn as Timmy Tyrannosaurus * Timothy Olyphant as Destruct Spinosaurus * Jamie Foxx as Vick Velociraptor * Catherine Zeta-Jones as Katherine Triceratops * Simon Rex as Sandoval Stegosaurus * Thandie Newton as Ramie Brachiosaurus * Jennifer Coolidge as Gloss Giganotosaurus * Kelly Preston as Walden Pteranodon * Omarion as Oma Pachycephalosaurus * Jim Hanks as Minkoff Dilophosaurus * Cuba Gooding Jr. as Alan Ankylosaurus * Colin Ford as Parlaman Parasaurolophus * Cameron Richardson as Anastasia Tyrannosaurus * Frank Welker as Deinosuchus * Derek Stephen Prince, Christopher K. Gee, and Tom Kenny as Deinonychuses * E.G. Daily as Young Timmy/Young Anastasia * Joshua Rush as Young Vick * Tara Strong as Young Katherine * Asher Angel as Young Sandoval * Kevin Michael Richardson as Timmy's father * Jennifer Hale as Timmy's mother Production Development It was announced in May 2025 after Nemo Saves The Ocean that Owen Laramore Entertainment would be making a film set in a kingdom entirely inhabited by anthropomorphic talking dinosaurs. Allen J. Zipper signed on to direct. Zipper hired Paul Thomas Anderson to pend the screenplay, making it his third screenplay for an animated film, after ''Zootopia 2'' (2022) and ''Penguin Rush'' (2025). Casting Ben Mendelsohn (who played James Willy in ''Einstein Friends''), Timothy Olyphant, Jamie Foxx, and Catherine Zeta-Jones were cast as Timmy Tyrannosaurus, Destruct Spinosaurus, Vick Velociraptor, and Katherine Triceratops. Simon Rex, who played the Great Master in ''Disney In The House'', signed on as the voice of Sandoval Stegosaurus. Thandie Newton, Jennifer Coolidge, Kelly Preston, Omarion, Jim Hanks, Colin Ford, and Cuba Gooding Jr. were cast as Ramie Brachiosaurus, Gloss Giganotosaurus, Walden Pteranodon, Oma Pachycephalosaurus, Minkoff Dilophosaurus, Parlaman Parasaurolophus, and Alan Ankylosaurus in 2027. Music Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell, who worked on prior Owen Laramore films such as the Disney In The House reboot series, the Disney Dimensions series, and Nemo Saves The Ocean, were hired to compose the score. Mothersbaugh and Powell said they were hired because they knew a film about dinosaurs would be a nice way to start their next project together. Reception Box office The film grossed $345 million in the United States and Canada, and $355 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $700 million. Critical response The film has a 100% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The consensus reads, "Dramatic, heartwarming, full of consistent humor, and beautifully animated, A Dinosaur's World is the prehistoric Owen Laramore event". Metacritic signed the film to a score of 99 out of 100 based on 37 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a grade of "A+" on a A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it a score of 96% and a 97% "definite recommend". David D'Arcy of ScreenDaily ''gave the film a positive review, saying, "With ''A Dinosaur's World, dinosaurs will roam the earth again". Jeff York of Creative Screenwriting was also positive about the film, praising the humor and vocal performance of Jamie Foxx as Vick Velociraptor. He wrote, "The most wit is brought by African-American actor Jamie Foxx. Like Disney In The House, A Dinosaur's World has a heartwarming message". Andy Webster of The New York Times called the film "prehistorically more than good enough to justify its existence", and praised the animation and the vocal performances of Ben Mendelsohn and Timothy Olyphant as Timmy Tyrannosaurus and Destruct Spinosaurus.